Searching
by Shara1
Summary: GateauMarron, Shonen Ai: Marron goes looking for something, will he find what he is looking for?


I do not own Sorcerer Hunters or any of its characters. My fictions are just for personal enjoyment and not meant to infringe on any copyrights. Comments and questions are welcome. /\_/\  
Enjoy!  
Shara  
  
Japanese Glossary: Ofuda = The white papers Marron uses to call his magic  
  
The moon shown brightly down in the clear night sky, while shadows and moonbeams played over the bright white robe and long raven hair of the mage who stood with his arms outstretched as if to embrace the silver sphere. A liquid torrent of odd sounding words spilled from the man's delicate lips as he lifted his arms over his head. With a twist of power the ofuda in Marron's hands began to glow. The shadows jumped back as if alarmed at the sudden presence of light, revealing the figure of a man leaning up against a near by tree.  
  
Seeing Gateau the mage acknowledged his presence with a nod to the muscular blond without breaking his concentration. His beautiful face lifted upward as he reached out with his power trying to sense any trace of the forbidden magic they had been looking for. He searched for even the faintest hint of power, but there was only stillness in the small clearing he had chosen to conduct his search in. Marron sighed as his senses settled back to normal. A feeling of grogginess overcame him as the result of his magical search. Magic took energy to control and normally that energy came from the mage casting the spell. This time was no different. Though the amount of energy drain took Marron by surprise.  
  
The world spun around him and he blinked desperately trying to get his mind back into focus when a pair of powerful arms caught him from behind. Marron's eyes centered on Gateau's strong and handsome face, as the blond cradled him gently. It felt wonderful to be held so close. Lifting arms that felt as if leaded weights had been tied to them, the mage curled them around the Gateau's thick neck. With a small murmur of contentment Marron rested his head on his lover's broad shoulder.  
  
Gateau looked at his callused hands, half buried in the inky silk of Marron's hair and marveled again at his great good fortune. Gently tangling his fingers in the midnight strands he nibbled the pale shell of his lover's ear. Gateau smiled as the younger man leaned into the caress. Setting his chin on top of the dark head he pressed closer to the lithe body in his arms wishing the magic didn't take so much out of his lover.  
  
Gateau rubbed his cheek against the glossy black silk for a few moments before he finally broke the silence. "You didn't find anything out of the ordinary." It was a statement not a question. For he knew Marron would have said something already if he had found anything important.  
  
"Nothing," Marron said softly and then he pulled his head back just far enough so that he could look into Gateau's eyes. "But that doesn't mean the sorcerer isn't here. He could just be hiding for all we know."  
  
"You will not search again until you are rested." Gateau's voice was soft but firm as he gazed worriedly down at the mage he loved so well. "Don't think I don't know how much that kind of a search takes out of you. We need you at full strength when we face this creep. I have already lost one partner, I have no intention of losing you as well." Gateau dropped his eyes, but he was unable to help the fierceness of his hug.  
  
Marron cupped Gateau's cheek with an elegantly fingered hand. He felt horrible for reminding his love of his past pain. "I am always careful, Gateau. I have no wish to leave you or any of the others just yet."  
  
The blond said nothing, but his arms constricted almost painfully around the mage's waist.  
  
'I have to say something to lighten the mood, but what can I say or do?' Marron thought to himself. Then he smiled and looked up at the rugged blond his golden eyes filled with amusement. Leaning forward his lips sought out Gateau's. He felt Gateau stiffen and he held his breath hoping his instincts weren't wrong.  
  
Gateau relaxed deepening the kiss as his attention shifted from memories of the past to the beautiful man he was holding in his arms in the present. Marron's head lolled back as Gateau dropped a scattering of kisses on the mage's lips, chin and neck. Nuzzling against his lover's chest he closed his eyes listening to the slow steady drum of Marron's heart. Gateau smiled against the white fabric of his lover's robe as the rhythm of that heart slowed even further. He wasn't alarmed; Marron would often doze after performing some great effort of magic.  
  
His smile widened as he glanced up at the mage's lax face. Marron was beautiful when awake; in repose he assumed an almost divine splendor. Basking in that radiance Gateau knelt down shifting the mage to rest comfortably against his chest. Brushing Marron's soft lips with his own, Gateau curled himself around his smaller lover. There would be time for other activities later; right now he was simply enjoying the other's presence as he ran his hands through the thick curtain of his lover's hair. "I could watch you for hours" Gateau admitted in a soft voice to the sleeping mage. "So take as long as you need. I will be here when you wake."  
  
In his sleep, Marron turned tucking himself more firmly into his lover's chest, as a tiny sound of pleasure escaped the sculptured lips. From somewhere high in the trees that surrounded the clearing a night bird sang out a lullaby.  
  
The End /\_/\ 


End file.
